devil_survivor_2_the_animationfandomcom-20200214-history
Otome Yanagiya
'Otome Yanagiya '''is a doctor from Osaka that scouted by JP's to become a summoner placed in JP's Nagoya branch. Character Outline Appearance Otome is a young woman with dirty blond hair and light yellow eyes. She wears a pink nurse uniform dress with a slightly open lab coat, white tights, white slippers, and she is seen carrying a white bag. Personality Otome is gentle and kind-hearted young woman. She rarely loses her composure and remains as one of the more collected characters in the series. She has a penchant on teasing other character in context of romance, which in this case is Io. Plot Overview History She used to be a normal doctor living in Osaka with her adopted daughter, Koharu. One day, JP's recognized her capability to become a summoner and recruited her to join JP's. Despite her suspicion, Otome joined JP's so Koharu will be safe and the payment is higher. 3rd Day, Tuesday's Disquet She is first seen tending to JP's members' injuries and questions the resistance members' and Ronaldo about their intentions. Ronaldo reveals Yamato's plan to create a world based from merit system once the Septentriones are defeated. Shocked by Ronaldo's accusation, Otome asks again what proof that he has. In response to her question, Ronaldo reveals his history as a former JP's member and how Yamato tried to kill him when he refused to follow him, shocking her further. With the Septentrione's upcoming arrival, Otome decides to temporarily work together with the resistance members and Hibiki. Later at the tower, Otome asks why this group is using Nicaea without knowing the nature of its power that might cause danger, to which Ronaldo simply answers that it's just proving that not everyone is satisfied by Yamato's way. Back at JP's base, she briefly discuss with Hibiki regarding Yamato's way and Ronaldo's way as she praised Hibiki how brave he is to choose to continue fighting instead even though he has a choice not to. They are interrupted by Daichi and Io's arrival, and later the arrival of the third Septentrione, Phecda. She summons her demon, Sarasvati, who uses Drain to significantly damage Phecda's first form, which was notably immune to every previous attack on it save Kikuri-Hime's magic beams. However, Phecda splits into two and defeats Suzaku and Kikuri-Hime with one attack. As Hibiki tries to summon Byakko, she moves Sarasvati to protect Hibiki from Phecda's attack while summoning Byakko, but is defeated, and Byakko is failed to be summoned. With Hibiki defenseless, Phecda attacks again as Otome and the others could only watch helplessly. In a nick of time, Yamato's demon, Cerberus, easily defeats Phecda. 4th Day, Wednesday's Changes She is one of doctors that checks on JP's members and resistance members. She checks up Io and tells how they are not supposed to drag civilian like Io and the others in the current situation. She then shares her story of how she used to be just a normal doctor before being recruited into JP's for her potential as demon summoner. She's glad that she joined JP's because the payment is high and her daughter is safe, surprising Io. She shows Koharu's photo and reveals that she's adopted daughter, but it doesn't matter since she loves her. She also agrees of Io's opinion on doing her best for her friends and the person she likes. Io, at first, confirms this, but immediately blushed when she realizes Otome just said the person she likes, making Otome teases Io's possible affection towards Hibiki, embarrassing Io. She joins Nagoya faction with Airi, Jungo, Joe, Ronaldo, and resistance members during operation to fight Megrez in Nagoya. She uses Sarasvati as a support to drain Megrez's power while the other demons are attacking, but it didn't effect the Septentrione that much. Her death clip appears with Joe and Ronaldo after they begin their attack, and when told by Ronaldo to leave the battle if things look bad, she tells herself that she can't die yet. However, after defeating Megrez, it creates a massive explosion, similar to the ones in her death clip, instantly killing her, Ronaldo, and Joe. Her death deeply upsets Io, who just became close with her. Last Day, Sunday's Fruitions Once the world is restored by Polaris to the day just before the invasion through Hibiki's wish, she is revived and is last seen about to go home after finishing her work. Her daughter, Koharu, immediately approaches her. At this, Otome scolds her for not waiting until she picks her up, warning that it's dangerous to go around all by herself, to which Koharu immediately apologized. Otome then takes her hand and both goes home together as they are discussing what they should have for lunch. Demon *'Sarasvati: '''Otome's signature demon. Unlike most demons in the series, it doesn't focus on offensive abilities, but rather a supportive type demon. It has ability to drain the enemies' power, weakening them. Trivia *Her favorite foods are sesame tofu, natto, and anmitsu. *She is popular among JP's members and even has a fanclub that dedicated for her.